


A Lazy Day

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [6]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Hayden and Natasha spend a day doing nothing but playing videogames
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: What Is Real [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207533
Kudos: 4





	A Lazy Day

Natasha’s eyes flutter open and slowly wakes up from slumber. She stretches her arms being careful enough not to wake Hayden up only to find out he isn’t in bed. She furrows her brows, gets out of the bed and goes to the living room, where Hayden is on the couch playing Mario Kart with Dipper next to his feet. 

“Hayden?”

“Morning, babe,” he glances at her quickly and focuses on the TV.

“Why are you up so early?”

“I bought this game during the Tech Conference in Honk Kong and I finally got the time to play with Joe." 

“Your work colleague?”

“Yup.”

"The bald one with cool glasses?”

“The very same.”

“Did you have to play at seven in the morning?”

“It’s the only time he can play without his kids around.”

“Okaaay… May I assume you didn’t prepare breakfast?”

“I forgot,” Hayden rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

“You lazy geek…” she grins and leans in to kiss the top of his head. “I’ll make coffee for us. Are you hungry?”

“Yup,” he pauses the game to look at her. “Are you going to cook?”

“No, I’m ordering from IHOP.”

“Oh, thank god,” he whispers, smiling in relief.

Natasha narrows her eyes at him but as he stands up to kiss her cheek several times, her scowl dissolves into a smile.

The hours passed by before their eyes, but they hardly noticed. After Hayden’s quick pause on the game to have breakfast, Natasha joined him on the couch and they spent the playing video games, only stopping to order food, eat, bathroom breaks, and feed Dipper. But most of the time, they either laugh or yell while racing against each other.

“Hayden!” She shouts, elbowing him aggressively. 

“Ow! That hurts!” He rubs a hand on his ribs.

“You deserved it!” She scowls.

He chuckles. His character throws a turtle shell on hers, making her lose control of her kart. “Incoming!”

“Stop throwing that thing on me!" 

"No can do, babe,” he winks. On the screen, his player pushes her kart to the side, running it off the road and taking the lead on the race.

“Goddamnit, Hayden!”

“Try to catch me if you can,” he grins. But he knows she couldn’t do it. It’s the final lap and she is in the third position, falling behind Sloane, who is playing online with them, while he is on first. He stands up and smiles triumphantly as he finishes the race. “Oh, look at that. I won again,” he teases going to the kitchen to have a glass of water.

Natasha glares at him and continues to play, finishing the race in fourth. “Ugh, I hate this game.”

“Babe, it’s your first time playing this game.”

“And you’re clearly not planning to make it any easier for me running me off the road, throwing banana peels and turtle shells at my kart,” she folds her arms 

Hayden laughs and takes a seat by her side, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry, Nat. The competition took the best of me once Sloane and Khaan joined us.”

“Your competitive self is mean.”

“I know,” he peppers kisses on her cheek and down her jaw. “Can you forgive me?”

“Not a chance." 

His lips brush along her neck and her shoulders and she throws her head back. "How about now?”

“I don’t know,” she murmurs. “I still need some pretty good convincing.”

His hands delve under her blouse and slide down her breasts, kneading them. “I’m so so sorry, baby,” Hayden lowers his voice, nibbling her ear as he twists her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

“Fine,” Natasha moans in delight. “I forgive you. But I can’t look at the TV screen anymore.”

“Tired of losing?” He pulls away with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure my eyeballs are going to explode any moment now,” she winces.

“Aw, sorry,” he turns off the TV and the video game. “Close your eyes.”

She does as she is told. Sensing the touch of his hands on her face, she relaxes as he massages the area around her eyes. 

“Better?”

She opens her eyes and smiles at him. “Yes, thank you." 

"Enough of blue light devices for today.” He kisses her forehead. 

“Okay, so no TV, no laptops, no cellphones. Now what? Fun in the old fashion way?” She smiles slyly.

He grins pulling her on his lap, his fingers grazing softly on her skin as he starts to kiss her again. “We can stay still add some tech to the fun, you know? Lady’s choice.”

“Good, because I’ve been dying to test that new toy you brought from Honk Kong as well,” she says locking her arms around his torso.

Hayden grabs her thighs and stands up, taking her to his room. “Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
